


Daddy's Little Kitten

by I_Dream_In_Electric_Blue



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alpha Brendon, Alpha dallon, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Bottom Patrick Stump, Business Owner Brendon, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Jealous Brendon, Light Choking, Lingerie, M/M, Nicknames, Panties, Rough Sex, Skirts, Top Brendon Urie, model patrick, omega patrick, public fingering, tell me if I missed any
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 07:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14689268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Dream_In_Electric_Blue/pseuds/I_Dream_In_Electric_Blue
Summary: Patrick comes back from modeling in New York and the first person he wants to see is busy dancing with another guy. But it's fine, he can always dance with someone else until he has his full attention.Or the one where Patrick dances with Dallon until Brendon gets jealous and takes him home.





	Daddy's Little Kitten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laudanum_cafe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laudanum_cafe/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I hope that it's all the things you wanted in a smut fic. Also, I hope you're having a great birthday so far and that you have many more after this one!

The music in the club was loud and everyone was dancing. The beat was strong enough that Patrick could feel it in his chest like his own heartbeat. It was perfect. The only thing missing? Brendon. He was busy dancing up against Ryan, his hands sliding over his clothed hips. Patrick chuckled, he knew he'd be here, and he should've expected him to be with Ryan, rubbing up against him. He guesses they've probably been all over each other ever since he left town.

Patrick's eyes scanned the club until he found Dallon. They had been friends forever and they used to fool around before Brendon, everyone knew that. Patrick used to mess around with a couple of guys before Brendon showed up in his life, and Dallon was one of his favorites, maybe because he was one of the only ones to treat him right. He almost dated him, but then Brendon came along and he said the right things, did the right things, and they were in love. They were as in love as they could be without actually saying it. Brendon didn't like to say it, he never wanted to talk about feelings like Patrick did. He didn't want to say he felt anything for for the omega. So he didn't.

He watches Dallon drink some of his beer before setting it down on the counter and looking at the clock. Patrick walks over and taps on his shoulder, "is this seat taken?"

He bites his lip, eyes raking over Patrick's body, "not at all."

He smooths his skirt before sitting down beside him and crossing his legs.

"Haven't seen you around in a while."

"I left town."

"I know, you have fun modeling in New York?"

He smiles, "I just did the photos for the online store, I didn't walk the runways or anything."

"You looked great in everything."

He was shocked that Dallon said that. He didn't know the alpha had seen him. He wonders if Brendon had looked at the website, but guesses that he probably didn't.

The omega blushes, "oh, thanks."

"Especially what you're wearing now," he says, playing with the end of the dark short skirt that was dangerously close to showing what was underneath, "this another design by Joseph and Way?"

"It is! But it's not available yet, this was actually made special just for me."

"It's very cute," he says, "and I love the sweater."

He looks down and pulls the pink sleeves to cover his palms, "thanks, I asked if I could have this one."

"I'm glad you did," he says lifting up his chin so Patrick was looking at him now, "it really brings out your eyes."

Patrick is speechless at this point and Dallon smiles, "can I buy you a drink?"

He nods, "sure."

Dallon turns to the bartender, "yeah, can I get a whiskey on the rocks."

He walks off and the taller man turns to him, "so, why aren't you dancing? You love to dance."

He shrugs, "I don't have a partner."

"Since when do you need someone else for you to dance? I remember a certain someone getting shitfaced at a strip club and getting up on stage to dance on the poles."

"I can't believe you remember that, you were drunker than I was," he says covering his face in embarrassment.

"Nope, you were drunker. You were taking off your clothes after just a little bit of tequila. Dancing like no one and everyone was watching. You're a great dancer."

He removes his hands and his cheeks heat up as he shakes his head, "shut up."

"You are! The guy who owned the place thought so too, remember? He offered you a job there."

The bartender places a drink in front of him and he slides it to Patrick. The blond picks it up, "I hate you."

He takes a sip and Dallon holds his chest where his heart was, "hate me?! Oh, Patrick, I'm hurt."

He rolls his eyes and Dallon lays his head on the counter, "look what you've done, I'm sad now."

He sighs, "how can I make it up to you?"

He raises his brows, "dance with me?"

He brings the cup to his lips and drinks all of it before setting it down, "fine, but just one song."

He jumps up and offers his hand to Patrick who takes it and lets himself be led to the dance floor.

They make it to the center and he's got one hand on Patrick's hip and one on his waist. The blond turns from him and pushes back against him grinding into him. That's when Patrick notices Brendon's got his hand on Ryan's ass grabbing it before running it forward to go up his shirt. Dallon must've noticed him watching because the next thing he knew his lips were at his ear, "you know, I could touch you better than that if you'd let me."

"Yeah," Patrick asked rubbing his ass against his jeans.

"Yeah," he whispers in his ear.

"Show me."

Dallon's hand doesn't hesitate and slips around him and slides down his skirt. He cups him through his underwear and a smile forms against his neck, "you know I love lace."

He tilts his head to the side letting the taller man kiss his neck. He's grinding back and biting his lip.

"It's been so long since I've had you inside me," Patrick says, "I've forgotten what it's like."

He laughs and Patrick takes the alpha's other hand and brings it to his lips. He slowly sucks his fingers into his mouth as Dallon talks, "that so?"

Patrick nods, a _mhmm_ hummed around his fingers. He sucks on them until he pulls them out and looks up at the older man, "but you can always help me remember, can't you?"

"Always," he says going back to mouth against his neck.

Patrick relaxes even more into his touch and the hand in his skirt is pulled out and slid back down into the back of the garment. The long fingers find their way into the skimpy underwear. He lets out a shaky breath and holds onto the arm around him when the fingers tease at his hole.

"Dallon," he moans feeling slick start to come out.

"Fuck," Dallon laughs, "I almost came in my pants hearing you moan like that just now."

Patrick smiles and lets him slide his fingers inside him. He moans and rests his head back against him. It's only when he turns his head that he sees Brendon looking directly at them. He moans when his kisses trail under the collar of his shirt, "maybe we should go somewhere more private."

"You shy," he asks.

Patrick laughs and reaches his hand back cupping Dallon through his jeans, "you know I'm not."

Brendon goes still and when Ryan turns to look up at him Brendon's is pushing the people in his path to the side and out of his way as he's making it towards them.

Patrick moans again and moves his hand causing Dallon to bite down lightly on his skin.

"Fuck," he breathes and takes Dallon's middle fingers back into his mouth.

While Dallon touched the sweet spot inside him, the alpha moved his crotch to his side, rubbing against him until they heard someone clear their throat.

Patrick stands up straighter and quickly pulls the fingers from his mouth, "Brendon."

Dallon pulls his hands from the blond's skirt, but kept an arm around him while the other alpha stood there.

"Can I talk to you for a minute," he asks before his brown eyes glared up at the taller man attached to him, "alone."

"I'm actually a little busy at the moment, I-"

"Great!"

Brendon's instantly grabbing his wrist pulling him away from the man. The grip he has is tight, but he makes sure to hold him where it isn't hurting him while he's dragging him outside the exit door. Once they're out in the cold air he's got Patrick against the hard bricks, "it's cold out here."

"What the hell was that," he asks angrily letting go of his arm.

"Hi, Patrick," the blond says getting upset, "how have you been? How was New York? When did you get back? Sorry I didn't call you."

Brendon sighs turning away and Patrick rolls his eyes and speaks softer, "is there a reason you pulled me out here in the cold air or are you just looking to waste more of my time?"

"You didn't tell me you were leaving," he says looking upset, "you left and you didn't tell me shit!"

"Didn't think you cared," he says looking down at his feet.

"You tell me everything. I missed fucking you when you left," he says cupping the blond's cheek and smiling.

"You missed _fucking_ _me_ ," he says laughing, "so you didn't actually miss _me_. Right, cause if you did you would have called me and asked me to come back, but instead you were busy. Especially a minute ago, letting Ryan grind against you on the dance floor, that must've been so much more important than talking to me."

"Like you're any better? I just saw Dallon practically dry fucking you while he had his hand down your skirt."

"He was just dancing with me."

"Oh bullshit! His fingers were inside you, I could see you moaning from across the room."

"So what if they were," Patrick laughs, "so what if I was?"

Brendon pauses and Patrick speaks, "you can't pull me from every guy that's interested in me, Brendon. I'm not yours."

He stays silent and the blond raises his shoulder and drops his head looking at him, "are we done here? Because I don't have time for this right now. I've got someone who's actually interested in _me_ waiting on me and I-"

Within a second Brendon's got him against the wall again, his mouth against his and Patrick can't help himself. He's quick to kiss back, his hands going up to hold Brendon's face and after a while his arms slide around his neck. They kiss hard and whenever they pull back Brendon looks him in his eyes, "don't ever think for a second that I'm not interested."

"You know what I mean," he says.

"Yours or mine," he asks.

Patrick laughs and shakes his head, but the hand creeping between his thighs wipes the smile off his face. He kisses underneath his ear, "you're quiet."

"Shut up," he says.

His hand goes to bottom of his underwear pulling it down enough to be able to tell what color it is. Brendon smiles when the blond gasps, "red? You wear those just for me?"

"Not everything I do is for you," he says watching Brendon's tongue swipe across his lips.

He slides his hand under the skirt and find his hole within a second, they don't take the time to tease him and instead he presses them in and starts working them in and out. He finds his prostate quickly and watches Patrick's knees buckle when he moans. Brendon holds him up and kisses under his ear chuckling, "I've had you wetter than this just by talking to you."

He doesn't say anything back and instead lets him keep going, "but back to the underwear. It's okay if you wore them for me. You know I love it when you wear red."

"Shut up," he moans.

"What did you just say to me, Kitten," he asks right before sucking a mark in the spot that made him weak.

"I said shut up."

"The next time you tell me to shut up I'm going to take you over my knee, and trust me baby, I wont be gentle."

He moans again and Brendon's quick to speak.

"I wish it was warmer," he says, "I would tear those panties off you and fuck you right against this wall."

"Mmm!"

"You want me to? Tear your clothes off and fuck you the way you like it?"

"Yes," he says, grabbing at Brendon's shirt when he twists his fingers in him.

"So I'll ask you again, baby," He pulls from Patrick's neck and watches the blond's eyes close, "yours or mine?"

"Yours," he says, now looking at him, "take me to yours!"

He pulls his fingers from him and slides his arm around his waist. Patrick pulls his underwear back up and watches him lick the sticky sweet fluid from his fingers. He leans in closer as they walk towards the lot of cars and the omega looks for the beat up Saturn, but doesn't see it anywhere, "you walk here?"

He chuckles, "I drove. Just a new car."

Patrick looks at the sleek silver car and the headlights blink when Brendon unlocks it. He opens the door for him and Patrick gets in looking around. The inside had black leather seats and looked very expensive. Brendon gets inside and Patrick stares at him. He smiles, "what?"

"Whose car is this?"

"Mine," he says, "I bought it."

"You drive a busted up green Saturn," he states matter-of-factly.

"Got a better job, sold it, and bought this one. Do you like it?"

He touches the seat and shrugs, "it's very _Brendon Urie_."

He reaches across him and pulls the seat belt over clicking it before starting the car, "thanks."

When he starts it Patrick bites his lip and looks at him, eyes wandering down to his jeans. It's only when they get to the first red light that the alpha raises his eyebrow when he turns to look at him, "something on your mind, Kitten?"

"You ever fucked anyone in this car?"

"No," he says turning back towards the road, "it's brand new, I'm not having sex in it."

"So there's no condoms in the glove box," he asks opening it.

A box of condoms and a bottle of lube sit inside and Brendon shakes his head, "I have condoms and lube, I just don't have sex in my car."

Patrick takes the box out and looks over it. Brand new.

"Not even with me," he asks.

"Not even with you," he says.

Patrick undoes his seat belt and leans over close to him and kisses his neck, "not even if you get really hard while I touch myself in the front seat?"

"Nope."

Patrick rubs him through his jeans and watches him bite his lip and turn to him. He watches the blond's hand go under his skirt and into his underwear.

"Not even if you really want to?"

They turn the corner and Brendon turns his eyes back to the road, "not even if I really want to."

He shrugs and moves back to his seat putting the pack away in the glove box. He pulls his hand from his skirt and Brendon watches him as he sucks the slick from his fingers. He swallows hard and watches him play with the bottom of his skirt when he's done. After a minute the car stops in front of a building Patrick wasn't familiar with and he smiles at the alpha, "did you change your mind?"

"We're here," he says getting out.

Patrick looks out seeing the building that was not where Brendon lived. The man opened Patrick's door and held out his hand. Patrick takes it and he steps out looking up at the building that seemed to glow with shades of yellow.

"You live here," he asks.

"I own it," he says.

Patrick laughs, "no you don't, you drive a busted up Saturn and you live in an apartment about twenty minutes from here."

"Nope, I live here. At the very tip top."

He nods, "okay, so what exactly happened when I was gone for six months?"

"Doesn't matter," he says, "just know that I own this place now."

" _Own?_ Do other people live here?"

"Yeah," he says, "and I get money from them. No more paying for my own apartment, no more shitty jobs, no more driving shitty cars, and no more not seeing you."

Patrick wraps his hands around Brendon's arm and the alpha leads him inside. The place sparkled and everything was golden and the carpets were hotel red.

"Do you like it," the man asks as they walks towards the elevator.

"It's very _Brendon Urie_."

He smiles and they walk past a man who grins at them, "welcome home, Mr. Urie. Who might this be?"

"Patrick," the blond smiles and extends his hand.

The beta shakes it and the man smiles bigger, " _the_ _Patrick_."

"Goodnight, Spencer," Brendon says pulling the omega into the elevator.

"It was nice meeting you," Patrick says.

"Nice to meet you too," he grins, "I'm sure we'll be seeing more of each other."

The doors close and Patrick smiles, "you talk about me?"

"I don't," he says, "he must've overheard a conversation where I mentioned you."

"Right," he nods, "so you've mentioned me before?"

"Shut up," he says.

"Make me," he tells him and Brendon looks down at him.

His tongue pokes out of his mouth licking over his lips, "excuse me?"

The door opens and Brendon unlocks the gate pulling it open to show the living room. Patrick lets go of him and walks backwards into the room, "I said, _make me_."

Brendon steps in and locks the gate. The elevator doors close and go down and Patrick turns seeing how many rooms there were before heading up the stairs. Brendon follows him and Patrick knows exactly which room is the bedroom. He opens the center door and turns on the light to see the room decorated in a soft blue. He frowns and begins to wonder why blue? Unless this wasn't Brendon's room and it was a guest room. Brendon walks in, his arms snaking around his waist as his head rests on his shoulder.

"How did you know where my room was," he asks.

Brendon's room? Patrick's confused, why was it so _blue_? Brendon loved red and if he didn't get red he either got white or gold. He loved something elegant, flawless, or elegant and flawless. But this wasn't him at all.

"I've been in a building like this, the rooms are the same. I knew the bedroom would be this one. Why is it all blue though?"

He turns Patrick around and looks into his eyes, "I just haven't seen that color in a while. I guess I just missed it."

He savors the feeling of Brendon's thumb stroking his cheek even when he pulls his hand away quick, "wait, hold on, you've been in a building like this and knew where the _bedroom_ was? Why do you know where the bedroom is?"

"Oh, yeah, my friend Gerard lives in a place like this with his boyfriend. I know a couple of people who live in buildings like this. Everyone always puts their bedroom as the middle door. Dallon actually had a place like this. He doesn't live in it anymore, he used to though before he decided to move to a place with a better view of the city."

"Did he fuck you?"

"What?"

"Did you let him fuck you? You've got marks on your neck that aren't mine."

"Why do you care," he asks.

"I don't!"

"Then why does it matter?"

"It doesn't," he spits.

"Then fuck me already!" 

He leans down and kisses him hard, his hands sliding up the back of his legs to grab his ass that his underwear weren't doing a very good job at hiding. Patrick unbuttons Brendon's jeans and shoves his hand down his underwear to touch him. The blond could tell that, even though his lips were on him and his hands was on his cock, his mind was somewhere else. He wondered if him being with Dallon bothered him, but if it did he didn't say anything. He lets go of him and grabs a condom from the nightstand. Patrick walks to the end of the bed and Brendon kisses him again, harder than normal and rougher, "how do you want me? You want me on my back, spread open just for you?"

He pulls back and shakes his head, turning him around to face the headboard. His hand is on his back pushing him down so he's bent over the side. He throws the condom beside him and slides his hand up his hips, ripping the red lace down his thighs and down to his ankles. He steps out with one foot and the underwear stays around the blueish black heel. He grabs his hips pulling him closer before sliding his fingers back inside the omega. He moans when they press against the right spot, "oh fuck!"

His fingers pump in and out of him and he grabs the blanket, "you're so good at that."

He lays like that for a minute enjoying the feeling he'd missed for so long until it stops. He turns to him confused, "what? You change your mind and want me on my back? You usually like it like that."

"Did you," he asks

"Did I what," he asks, "like when I'm on my back? I mean, yeah, I like it. It feels good when I'm on my back, I like holding onto you. But I like being on top sometimes too. Laying back gets a little boring."

"No," he says shaking his head.

"I mean I can be on top if you want, I can lay back if that's better for-"

"Did you let Dallon fuck you?"

"Is that really important right now," he asks standing up and reaching for his cheek, "I mean come on."

He pushes Patrick's hand away, "it's important."

"I thought you didn't care, I thought it didn't matter."

"I lied okay, it does matter! Have you been with him since you got back? Did you let him fuck you before you saw me today?"

"No," he says loudly, "I didn't let him fuck me. I went to you, I found you, I wore this for you!"

He pulls up the underwear and shakes his head, "I wore these for you. But you were with Ryan and I figured you were done with me so I sat by Dal- "

He kisses him again, "you didn't fuck him?"

"No," he breathes.

"Promise?"

"I promise," he says.

He rests his head against his and takes Patrick's hands kissing them, "you really wore this outfit for me?"

"Shut up," he says looking away from him and smiling.

Brendon yanks him towards the bed and sits down at the edge before pulling Patrick over his knee and lifting up his skirt.

"What are you-"

A smack echoes through the room and Patrick cranes his neck to look at him, "I told you I'd take you over my knee the next time you told me to shut up."

There's another smack and Patrick jumps and moves his hand back. Brendon grabs his wrist and holds it against his back.

"Ow! Let. Me. Go," he says with a pout.

He pulls the underwear to the side before pushing his fingers in. Patrick moans and balls up his fists.

"I love it when you try to be bossy," he says, "it's really cute, like a little kitten thinking it's a lion."

"Shut up," he says.

He pulls out his fingers and spanks him hard as Patrick whimpers. His voice gets lower when he moved down so Patrick can hear him better, "you wanna talk back to me again?"

A shiver runs down straight to his cock and he speaks softer, "no."

"You sure," he asks sinking his fingers back in. Patrick doesn't answer so he scissors his fingers. He sighs and Brendon smiles, "that what you want, Kitten? Daddy's fingers inside you?"

"Yes," he says squirming.

"I'll make you feel really good if you promise you'll accept your punishment first."

"Fine, I will," he says.

"And if you say _please_ and _thank you_ all pretty for me I'll fuck you however you want."

"Please?"

He pulls his fingers from him and rubs his cheek before pulling his hand and smacking the pale skin and watching it turn pinker and pinker with each strike. Patrick bites his lip and whimpers a few times with each smack.

"Those were for telling me to shut up, and this last one" he says hitting one last time hard, "is for making me watch him touch you like that."

He lets go of Patrick's arm and the blond carefully sits beside him. Brendon thumbs over his cheek, "and what do we say?"

Patrick looks away and folds his arms across his chest, "thank you."

"That wasn't very pretty."

He rolls his eyes and Brendon grabs him by his chin, "did you just roll your eyes at me?"

"I'm not saying it again."

"You'll say it again if I tell you to."

Patrick goes to move Brendon's hand away but he grabs his wrist and looks him in his eyes. Patrick knew he was close to doing what he wanted him to do. Brendon speaks next to his ear, "say thank you or I wont give you what you want."

"Thank you," he says without an attitude.

"Good," he says so low it makes his cock ache, "now take your panties off."

He lets go of him and grabs the condom. He stands up and walks around to the top of the bed. Once he's got his shirt off he throws it in the floor before pulling his belt off slow watching the omega watch him. His eyes were fixated on his jeans, watching him rub himself through his underwear, "Patrick Stump, do not make me repeat myself."

He's tempted to see what would happen if he repeats himself, but instead he stands up and pulls his underwear down until they drop around his ankles again. Brendon sits down and pulls his cock from his jeans before pushing them down to his thighs, "come here."

He steps out of them and heads over, heels clicking against the floor. Brendon takes his hand and Patrick moves to straddle him. The dark haired man puts the condom on and kisses each of the blond's hands before placing them on his shoulders. His hands find their way under his skirt to grab his hip and his own erection. He teases it over Patrick's hole slow, letting the slick drip down over him and coat his sheathed cock. Patrick's temped to move and take it all in one go, but he knows Brendon would be upset if he did. The alpha bites his lip and presses the head inside with a groan

"I messed around with a couple of guys in New York," Patrick tells him suddenly grabbing the erection under him, "but I never let any of them fuck me. I haven't been with anyone like this in six months."

Patrick sinks all the way down on him and Brendon groans, "fuck."

He places his hands on the sides of Brendon's neck and leans in kissing up under his ear, "I couldn't have sex with anyone else, it'd be unfair to sleep with someone and moan someone else's name."

"Have you done that before? Have you slept with someone and moaned my name?"

He laughs against his skin rocking his hips back and forth, "wouldn't you like to know?"

"You ever wear anything like this for them?"

"I like to look pretty. But this skirt was made especially for me, do you like it?"

"I've never wanted to rip something off you and keep it on you more," he says.

The alpha leans in kissing him and his hands move to Patrick's sweater, "fuck, take this off."

Patrick thinks about it and shakes his head, "why?"

"I want to kiss you everywhere."

"Uh, actually don't you think I should keep it on? It goes perfectly with my skirt."

"I'll fuck you in it another time," he tells him, "come on, Daddy wants to leave marks all over his Kitten. You've been gone for six long months, I haven't been able to."

Patrick stops him from taking it off and Brendon laughs, "what someone already beat me to it?"

Patrick stays silent for a second before looking away from him.

"Seriously," he asks.

"I told you, I've fooled around with other guys while I was in New York."

"Take it off," he says, "I want to see them, show me."

He hesitates but eventually pulls the sweater off and drops it next to the bed. Purple, red, and yellow blotches litter his skin, few even going under the skirt.

"Some of these are fresh," he says holding onto his waist, " _really fresh_ just how many guys did you fool around with?"

"Two," he says, "or four."

"Well, which is it? Two or four," he asks.

"Six," he says.

Brendon flips him onto his back and stops the movements completely, "six?"

Patrick brings his leg up, rubbing his knee against Brendon's side, "it was just six, calm down."

"That's more than a threesome. That's a gang bang!"

"They didn't have sex with me. And it wasn't all at the same time!"

"What exactly did they do?"

"They just wanted to make me feel good _usually_. Some of them wanted me to make them feel good."

"You wanna be specific," he asks raising his eyebrows with a tight-lipped expression.

"You'd have me over your knee again if I got specific," he says gently.

He pulls out of him and Patrick sits up, before he can get upset, Brendon starts talking, "turn around, get on your hands and knees."

"You don't want me on my back?"

"I'd rather have you on your hands and knees so I can punish you when I feel like it."

He turns over onto his hands and knees and lowers his torso slightly so there's more of a curve in his back. He pushes into Patrick again and before he moans he grabs Patrick's hair and pulls it hard making him whine, "did you like it when they touched you?"

"Yes," he says.

He brings his hand down hard against his ass at he thrusts mercilessly against his prostate, "you like it more than the way I touch you?"

"No!"

"What about when you made them feel good, did you like it?"

"Yes!"

"Little slut," he says bringing his hand down, "why'd you like it?"

"Because I could close my eyes and-fuck!"

"You could close your eyes and what, Kitten?"

"I could close my eyes and pretend it was you," he moans, "I pretended they were all you. They all looked like you."

"And you still never let them fuck you?"

"I couldn't pretend if they did," he says, "you know just how to fuck me."

"Does Dallon know how you like to be fucked?"

He moans when his cock presses against his prostate, "can we not talk about him right now?"

He grabs him by his throat and pulls him up so his back is against his chest, "I asked you a question."

Patrick's heart was racing and at this point he'd kill just to have Brendon's fingers squeeze just a little bit more.

"Yes," he breathes so low Brendon might not have even heard him.

"What," he asks, squeezing tighter.

It didn't hurt, but it was enough for Patrick to want to keep talking, "Dallon knows how I like to be fucked."

He lets him go and pushes him roughly back onto the blanket and fucks into him harder making him whine, "tell me who fucks you better."

Patrick doesn't focus on the question and reaches for his own erection. Brendon grabs his wrist and moves it behind him and presses it against his back. He practically growls at him, "don't try and touch yourself, you little slut. I want you to fucking answer me!"

"You," he moans, not wanting him to stop talking like the way he's talking.

"Say the whole thing," he tells him, "and you say it loud."

"You fuck me better," he says, and Brendon delivers another smack to his ass making Patrick's cock throb.

"Louder, I want everyone in this building to hear you."

"You fuck me better! You fuck me better than Dallon," he pants.

He leans down kissing the back of Patrick's neck, "yeah, I fucking do."

His hand goes under him and strokes his cock slow, "tell me you're mine."

"I'm yours," he whines, Brendon's lips dragging down to his shoulder.

"Tell me you're always mine."

"I'm always yours," he moans breathlessly.

He licks a line up, getting the salty sweat off his neck and making Patrick's eyes roll back in his head when he thumbs over his cock. His thrusts are fast and he jerks him off at the same pace, "you wanna cum, don't you?"

He nods, pressing his cheek against the fabric.

"Ask."

He breathes out half of the word _please_ but moans the other half.

"Say _please, Daddy_ ," he tells him amused, "say _please let me cum_ in the voice I like and I'll give you what you want."

"Please, Daddy," he says desperately, his body practically shaking, "please let me cum!"

He smile and kisses the back of his neck, "go ahead, Kitten."

He cums against the blue cover and Brendon turns hims over to let him lay on his back, panting. Brendon pulls off the condom and jerks himself off between his legs. Patrick's eyes were half-lidded, his skirt pulled up enough to expose him. The blond sits up, his thighs sitting down on his calves. He looks up at him and opens his mouth. Brendon smiles and presses his thumb against it watching his lips wrap around it and suck on it gently.

"Fuck, you're so good for me. Aren't you, baby boy?"

He nods and pulls his hand from his mouth. Brendon jerks off faster and Patrick gets as close as he can without touching him. Brendon uses his free hand to grab the blond hair and push his cock into his mouth. As soon as his cock touches Patrick's throat he's finishing hard and Patrick's holding onto the cover underneath him before going all the way down to the base. He pulls off slowly and tries not to let any of the cum leave his mouth. The blond licks his lips when Brendon's cock falls from his mouth. Brendon's hand slides down his cheek and his thumb runs across the freshly glossed lip, "come here."

Patrick stands up on his knees and Brendon kisses him hard. He finds the zipper on the side of his skirt and pulls it down so it falls around his legs and stays there. It's only when he stops kissing him that he rests his forehead against his, "you know, you don't always have to go and get your pretty skin all marked up by everyone else just so I fuck you rough. You just have to ask."

"It's fun my way," he tells him, "you always surprise me with what you say."

Brendon gets off the bed and Patrick sits on his butt taking the skirt off and crawling over to the edge. The dark haired man is quick to scoop him up and take him towards the bathroom. He gets the water on and pours in the soap before sitting on the lid of the toilet with him. Patrick's arms go around his neck and he smiles, "I can't remember the last time I sat on your lap like this. Innocently, not us fucking."

Brendon kisses his neck, "do you like sitting in my lap?"

He nods, "yeah, I like it."

He reaches down and takes each black heel off Patrick's feet and drops them to the floor. He stands again and sits in the tub. Patrick moves between his legs and lays back against him, "you're too tall for this tub."

"That's why I bought a detachable shower head."

He smiles and Brendon's arms come around him as his head rests on his shoulder, "why did you get a bath put in?"

"It came like this."

"No," he says, "every single one I've been to had one of those tubs that go all the way to the floor with that plastic stuff. This is an actual tub, with the little legs and everything."

"Fine, I like how it looked better than the one it came with."

He turns to him, "you missed me."

"I missed fucking you," he tells him letting go of him.

"No," he says, "you actually missed me. You hate baths, you think they're gross because you sit in your own dirt."

"It's disgusting," he says rolling his eyes at the thought.

"Then why get a new bathtub?"

"It's for my dog."

"You bought your dog a porcelain tub?"

"It's classy."

"Where's the dog?"

"I'm in the process of getting one."

"Why can't you admit you missed me," he asks.

Brendon's silent and Patrick nods and turns away from him quickly washing his skin, "because you're Brendon Urie. You don't miss anyone. And just because things have changed doesn't mean you have. I should have known that."

He leans forward holding onto his hands to stop his scrubbing, "I can do that for you."

"It's fine, I have to get back home anyway, I've got boxes to pack up."

"You mean unpack?"

"No, I'm going back to New York."

"But you just got here," he says.

He shakes his head, "I know, hopefully I can get my job back."

"Why wouldn't you be able to?"

"I left. I put my two weeks in and then after that I left and came here and now I'm regretting it."

"Why even come here if you were just going to leave again," he asks getting upset.

"I wasn't planning on leaving agai-"

"Why did you even leave New York in the first place?"

"Because _I_ missed _you_ ," he shouts, turning to him.

Brendon sits there where he is and watches Patrick's eyes tear up. He looks towards the water and shakes his head, "all I ever do is miss you. I just thought if I left maybe I wouldn't. Maybe I'd have it better there, but I missed you every single day and everything inside me told me not to come back here because you didn't write and I made sure someone would tell you what my address was and you didn't video chat me even though you could have, you didn't call me. You didn't even text me."

"You didn't say goodbye," Brendon says.

He gets the soap of himself and wipes his eyes, "don't worry, I'll say it this time."

He goes to stand but Brendon's arms wrap around him and pull him back down.

"I thought you left for the good life. You modeled and were making all this money and I saw all these pictures of you with all these different guys and you looked happy. I thought you left because you were tired of me, that that's why you didn't say goodbye. I've made more money than I could ever spend and I thought about calling you, but I didn't think you would come back. Then when I saw you with Dallon I was so mad, I thought you'd picked him because he had more before I did. I went over, I was determined to show you that I wasn't that person I was anymore. I can buy you all the things you want, take you anywhere you want. I can give you the world."

He turns to him, "I don't want the world, Brendon. I never wanted the world. I wanted you. I came back for _you_."

He cups Patrick's and watches tears fall down the angel face, "then stay with me. Here, in my house, have your stuff brought over and don't go back."

"Why," he asks.

"Because I missed you," he says finally, "you were right, you always were. I missed seeing you, hearing your voice, feeling your face against my chest when we're in bed. I missed more than just your ass."

Thumbs swipe the tears from his cheeks and he presses his forehead against his closing his eyes.

"I love you, okay?"

It hangs in the air for a long time and when he opens his eyes Patrick's looking at him stunned and silent.

"Say it again," he says.

Brendon cocks his head curiously letting go, "did you not hear me?"

"I heard you," he nods, "I just want you to say it again. Say it ten times, say it a hundred, and after that never stop saying it."

"I love you."

Patrick holds his face in his hands.

"I love you," he says again, "I love-"

Patrick kisses him hard and Brendon kisses back while he moves to straddle him. He pulls back and looks at him, "I love you too."

His arms go around his neck and Brendon holds him closer, "will you stay?"

Patrick laughs and shakes his head, "of course I'll stay."

"In your apartment? I could have your things brought here," he tells him, "if you'd want to stay here with me."

"I want to stay with you," he says, "but now that I'm not going back I'll have to find another job. Maybe I could do more modeling here or something."

"You could just not work, I mean, I make plenty. You wouldn't have to work another day in your life. You could just-"

"Sit around and look pretty," he asks raising a brow in amusement, "I'm capable of making my own money. I don't need a sugar daddy."

He smiles and shrugs, "I think it would be nice coming home to you all dressed up for me."

"Then I'll wear stuff for you sometimes."

"How about just for a few months then," he asks.

"You really want to take care of me?"

"I wanna spoil my Kitten," he says kissing Patrick's palm.

The blond sighs and pulls his hand from him, "okay, but just for a couple of months and then I'm going straight back to work."

"Great, I am going to bring you something every day."

"How about once a month," he suggests playing with Brendon's fingers.

"Once a week," Brendon asks.

"Fine, but nothing extreme. Just little things."

"Of course," he says pressing kisses to his neck, "I'm looking forward to you calling me Daddy all the time. And treating you like a little princess."

"I'm not calling you Daddy all the time," he tells him.

"You wont?"

"No," he says letting Brendon kiss his collarbone.

"That's a shame," he says, "it would really turn me on."

Patrick bites his lip, "yeah?"

He nods, "yeah."

Patrick gets lost in the feeling and Brendon's hands explore his skin. He thought about being taken care of and not having to work, it sounded like it would get boring after a while, but maybe he could work without Brendon knowing. Just while the man was gone for work himself, and he'd make it back in time to be home with him. He hums and drops his voice lower, "Daddy?"

His head shoots up, "yeah, baby?"

"Does it really turn you on?"

He moves Patrick's hand to his already hardening cock.

"Wow," he says, "never knew that's all it took."

"You should've seen how hard I got when I saw those panties."

He smiles and lets go thinking about them moving in together, Brendon wanting to do everything for him. The man actually wanting him and having no problem telling him so. He felt happy, but a part of him thought he should be worried. The amount of money to have the car and the whole building must've been ridiculous. It was like he was hiding something from Patrick. He thinks about asking, but decides against ruining the moment. He instead lays against him thinking about how nice it was going to be with him there.

"Are we really doing this," he asks.

Brendon smiles, "yep, unless you've changed your mind."

He shakes his head, "no, I'm right where I belong."

Once they're all cleaned up they get out and Brendon dries him off leading him to the closet. When it opens he sees the pretty colors of all the clothes he'd modeled in. He looks to him, "you did see those pictures." 

He nods, "is there anything you want to wear to sleep?" 

He walks over, running his hand across the lingerie and nice clothes. Brendon bites his lip watching him pull on a pair of red underwear before going to the other side and finding the gray sweatshirt Brendon wore when they first met. He smiles, "you still have this?" 

"One of the only items I kept moving here. Couldn't throw it out," he tells him, "too many good memories attached to it." 

He pulls it over his head and Brendon pulls on a pair of boxer briefs. The cover is pulled off and Brendon gets another blanket from the closet. Patrick hops onto the bed and lays down smiling as the alpha laid the blanket on him. He crawls in next to him and puts an arm around him before closing his eyes. Patrick scoots closer and puts his hand under his pillow to position it the right way under his head. He freezes feeling the cold metal against his hand. 

"Brendon?" 

"Yeah, Kitten?" 

"There's a gun under the pillow." 

He sits up and sighs, "I know."

He takes it from under the pillow and puts it in the drawer beside himself, "I never told you what I do for a living."

 

"You don't have to," he explains sitting up, "just tell me it isn't drugs and that it doesn't involve omegas."  

"It's not drugs," he tells him looking into his eyes, "and it doesn't involve omegas." 

"Okay. I believe you," he says laying down. 

Brendon lays next to him and pulls him close to his chest, "what I do doesn't hurt anyone." 

"You promise?" 

"I promise," he says kissing the top of his head. 

Patrick hugs him tighter and closes his eyes, "I love you." 

"I love you too." 

The gun might've been put in the drawer out of sight but it was still in the back of Patrick's mind. What he did doesn't hurt anyone, but that didn't mean it wasn't dangerous. Patrick knows he should be scared, but in Brendon's arms he feels safe. He feels like nothing can hurt them, like no one can touch them. The alpha rubs circles into his back and the omega looks up kissing his lips one last time before pressing his head into his chest, "goodnight, Brendon." 

"Goodnight, Kitten." 

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the end! I think I'll end up writing a part two but I don't know when that will get done because currently I am working on so much shit. I really want to finish the Parent AU because I said it would probably be out this month, but to be honest it probably wont. I'm not sure if anything else will be out this month as I'm leaving for a vacation and wont be able to work on stuff, but hopefully when I get back I can write and bunch of stuff. If you guys want anything specific just tell me on here or leave it on my tumblr or something. And who knows, if it's a really good idea I might work on it first.


End file.
